Im a Believer once again
by hyuugalove
Summary: As a child Hinata naively believed in Kissy magic. After growing out of it she suffers the embarrassment of her bold actions as a child. But then one person she once made a believer of kissy magic will make her a believer once again.


Today was her last day of high school and the teen bluenette was dressed in her Leaf high uniform for the last time. She made her way towards her locker, the same locker she has had since she was 11. For 6 years she has been waking up every week day and walking to this locker. 'Oh how she will miss Betsy' *Yes she named her locker*

Hinata has been in Konoha ever since she was five. She still remembers the day she moved here. Her first day at Konoha infant's school. Oh god when she thinks back on how bold she was when she was younger she can feel the heat rise to her cheeks. 'I kissed THE Sasuke Uchiha on the cheeks TWICE!'

She can still remember that day like it was yesterday. Sure Hinata had a close group of friends. But the teen was not part of the popular cliques aka Sakura and her gang of 'short skirted whores'. And the 'jocks' aka Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara Sabaku, Sai Āto, Suigetsu Mizu and last but certainly not least Sasuke Uchiha! Yes the same Sasuke Uchiha she foolishly tried to heal with her 'kissy magic' Oh how she wished her mother had not fed such foolish thoughts in to her young naïve mind.

Hinata admits she may have a ity bity small tiny crush on Sasuke Uchiha. But then again every girl likes him and he is clearly far too popular to notice her… Ever! 'Mhmm I wonder if her even remembers that day in infants school… bleh probably not after all why should he? Its not like he likes me or anything'

Suddenly the timid 17 year old could feel herself be hugged from the back. Blushing slightly she turns to see her best friend Kiba.

"Ohayo Kiba kun, how are you?" The heiress asked as she returned the hug.

"Ohayo Hinata chan, I will be good once you be the first person to sign my Yearbook!" she giggled at his enthusiastic voice. Feeling her stomach swell with happiness that Kiba wants her to be the first person to sign his Yearbook. Then again he was the first person to sign hers.

"Ah sure Kiba kun!" she could practically feel Kiba's grin dazzle her as she signed his Year book. 'I wish you a Akarui mirai Kiba kun. From Hinata Hyuuga!' not that she needed to write her name. It was evident in her curly and flowing girly writing that it was Hinata. After all it was her trademark handwriting.

"Heh thanks Hinata chan. Wow I am so excited for college but I am going to miss this old place, What 'bout you Hinata chan?"

"Hai Kiba kun, I am going to miss it here. I am also going to miss my Betsy chan" Kiba chuckled at the bluenette's pouty face.

"I still can't believe you named your locker Hinata chan" He chuckled a bit more before telling the heiress he wanted to get his yearbook signed by the cheerleading squad… Boys will be boys after all.

The Hyuuga turned around towards her 'Betsy' once again. But the short teen walked straight in to a wall… wait this wasn't a wall this was a chest… a very well defined strong chest. Her last thoughts was 'very nice chest' before she blushed and jumped back. Causing herself to trip and nearly fall but two strong arms circled her waist saving her from falling.

'These circumstances are becoming far too familiar to a girly chick flick for my liking… all I need now is for my saviour to be my crush' Inwardly giggling at her imagination a strong deep very masculine and velvety voice broke her from her stupor.

"You named your locker?" 'Oh my god it was my crush!' The teen bluenette blushed a bright red before jumping from his arms. And ended up colliding with the floor in the process. Managing to bite her lip and causing it to sting slightly. She cringed at how 'uncool' she was acting.

'He probably just thinks I am just a weird girl… especially now he knows I name my locker!' jumping back on her feet and facing towards Sasuke again she decides she will try to save any dignity she has left.

"Um Hai Sasuke Kun. I um I..I..I" And that's all she could say as she just stared at him feeling herself turn more and more red by the second. 'Oh god why me?' was the only coherent thoughts in her brain at the moment.

Sasuke's amused expression was easily noticed. She could hear his deep chuckles. And even though she was the target of his amusement she was glad she had the chance to see him like this. Especially because with everyone else he is a stone.

But this didn't stop herself from feeling mortified by her predicament, she managed to go her entire high school life without making a fool out of herself in front of her crush (Ok so she just hid from him most of the time but still) And then on the last day of her high school life this happens. 'Oh god someone upstairs has got it in for me'

Suddenly she noticed Sasukes amused expression turn in to a concerned look. Suddenly the teen could feel his finger tips on her chin. 'Oh no no no please Hinata don't turn anymore red than you already have!' telling herself this was not proving to be very effective as she could feel her skin burning with a blush that could possible blind you.

"Your lip is hurt" she heard Sasuke voice the source of his concern. The concept of the Uchiha being concerned for her turned her inside's to gush.

"Ah hai its nothing, I..I..I am sure it will heal soon. Heh no need to worry. I mean yeah I am gunna be fine. Not like I am gunna die of blood loss on my last day of High school nuh uh not guna happen. I mean that would be weird right? Yeah I know so really no need to worry. Heh" the heiress paused for a second before adding "I am sorry I kinda ramble when I am nervous"

She could see Sasuke's smirk and realisation dawned on her about what she just said. She quickly added before Sasuke could remark on her little 'speech'

"N.n. that I am n. because o. you." inwardly cursing her stutter the girl cringed.

The Uchiha's smirk was painfully evident on his face. And she found herself just remembering that his very manly fingers were still on her chin. And before she knew it Sasuke spoke again. Although this time he sounded like he was suppressing laughter.

"Y'know I know what might help that lip of yours heal faster"

"Really um what would help then" at this point she Hinata was glad for a change of topic. Other than her weird locker naming hobby.

"Yeah I do" She felt him lean down to her face. Chin still in his fingers. By now he was so close she could feel his breath on her lips. Blush still evident she felt the need to speak… ramble more like 'So I ramble when I am nervous its not that weird is it?' she vaugly thought to herself.

But before the soon to be graduated teen could ramble on about how she like's cinnamon rolls she felt Sasuke's lips press against hers. 'He is kissing me!'

Kissing him back she could feel their lips dance in a magical embrace. 'wow who would have thought I would be kissed by my crush on my last day'

She could feel his arm circle her waist before they parted for air. Still speechless as to what just happened the heiress stood still in his embrace. Sasuke placed his forehead on hers before justifying his actions.

"A little someone told me about the secret of kissy magic. I know from experience it works, so I'm sure it will heal that lip of yours in no time"

Blushing at the prospect of Sasuke actually remembering her little act of kindness when she was only five. She realised something much more important.

Sasuke made her a believer. A believer of kissy magic. After noting to herself to give her mother a big hug when she gets back home from school, she decided to test kissy magic out a bit more.

**A.N Ohayo people! I decided to do a Sequel after a request made by ****Akumakisses Hope you like it! **

**On another note I gave sai a last name. His name in my story is ****Sai ****Ā****to this is because ****Ā****to means Art in Japanese… See what I did there?**

**And I made Suigetsu's last name Mizu. Because Mizu means water in Japanese! Lol**

**Hoped you like my stories don't be review shy! :P**


End file.
